Arthur helps Merlin
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur finds Merlin upset when his boyfriend says some hurtful words and helps him get his own back and cheers Merlin up in the process. Rated 'M' for a reason. Written for 'naria365.' Please R&R.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Just something that popped in my head._

_This story is dedicated to 'narnia365' You are AMAZING. Thank you soo much. :)_

_Warning: This story is malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

Arthur was at a party that Morgana was throwing. The reason for the party? It has been a while since she threw a party and she wanted to get everyone together so they could have a good time. That was Morgana's excuse. But Arthur knew better. She just wanted to show off her much nicer and much bigger new place.

Not long after arriving at the party, Arthur stormed off outside to explore the garden. He was fed up of watching Merlin's new boyfriend, Will, continuously roam his hands over Merlin.

After spending half hour in the garden, Arthur made his way back inside. He had enough, he just wanted to go home, he wasn't in the partying mood anymore. He quickly found Morgana and told her he was going to use her bathroom before heading on home.

"Stay for a while longer."

"No Morgana. I've got a headache." he lied. "I'm just going to use your toilet and then I'll be off." he said, walking away from her and heading upstairs.

* * *

When he reached the bathroom door, he heard a muffled sob coming from the bathroom. "Hello?" when he got no answer, he opened the door and poked his head through the small gap he made and saw Merlin sat on the edge of the bath, hunched over and crying. Arthur quickly stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him and locked it. "Merlin?"

Merlin jumped and turned to face Arthur, who saw that Merlin's cheeks were wet and his were all puffy and red. "Arthur. What are you doing in here?"

"I felt tired and wanted to take a nap." he answered sarcastically. "What do you think? I need a piss." Arthur walked over to the toilet and lifted the seat up before undoing his jeans and pulling his cock out, not in the least bothered that Merlin, who had looked away and blushed profusely at seeing Arthur's cock, was still in the room. Arthur did however see Merlin blush and look away, making him smile.

"Why are you in here crying Merlin?"

"Nothing you need to bother yourself with."

Arthur zipped his jeans back up and flushed the toilet before moving over to the sink to wash his hands. "I'll decide that. Now why are you crying? Where's Will?" Merlin looked down and away from Arthur at the mention of Will, so Arthur crouched down in front of Merlin. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing bad."

"If it wasn't anything bad then you wouldn't be in here crying instead of being out there having a good time."

"He would either have his hand in mine or his arm around me. He started to get a little too friendly for my liking. He started to roam his hands all over me. He wanted me upstairs in a bedroom, but I didn't want to, I pushed him away and told him no and he said some horrible things to me and said that it's no wonder I'm still a virgin if I always push people away. Then he started to blatantly flirt with other people in front of me. I saw him come up here with another bloke so I came in here. Five minutes later, you come in."

"He has done this to get a reaction from you Merlin, you know that don't you."

"Yeah."

"And that is exactly what you are going to give him, but, difference being, you are not going to give him the reaction that he is expecting."

"How am I going to do that?"

"With a little help from me." Arthur helped Merlin to his feet and started to undo Merlin's jeans. After he undone the button and pulled the zip down, Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin, who looked back at him, confusion on his face. "What's up?"

"I've started to undress you and you haven't backed away. You won't even let anyone come as close as I am right now to touching you and yet you are letting me. You've always said that the only person you would let close to touching you was someone you had strong feelings for."

"And I still stand by that Arthur." he said, smiling.

Arthur cupped Merlin's face with his hands. "You know I feel the same about you right?"

"I do now."

"Perfect." Arthur said and gave Merlin a quick kiss before dropping to his knees in front of Merlin. Pulling down Merlin's jeans and boxers shorts. Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Feel free to scream all you like." he said before taking Merlin's hard cock in his mouth. Arthur sucked Merlin's cock whilst gently fondling Merlin's balls. Arthur pulled back when he felt Merlin trying not to push forwards. "Don't hold back Merlin."

Merlin didn't need telling twice and started to fuck Arthur's mouth. Merlin soon lost it and spilled all into Arthur mouth with a cry when he felt Arthur's finger enter him. Merlin dropped to his knees and faced Arthur. "I want you Arthur."

"Your first time should be in a bathroom Merlin."

"I don't care where my first time is Arthur. As long as it's with you."

"Then who am I to say no."

"Can I ride you?"

"Whatever you want Merlin."

Merlin stripped the rest of his clothes off then stood and watched as Arthur stripped his clothes off. Arthur sat on the floor wit his back to the wall and Merlin wasted no time and straddled him. "You do know that it will hurt first time don't you?"

"I don't care Arthur. As long as you're my first."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin as he gently started to prepare him. After three fingers. Arthur looked at Merlin. "Ready?"

"Yes Arthur. Just...Please." Arthur lifted Merlin up and slowly lowered him on to his straining erection. When Merlin whimpered in pain, Arthur stopped. "No Arthur.. Don't stop...Please."

When Arthur was fully sheathed inside Merlin he waited for Merlin to adjust, when Merlin nodded, Arthur started to thrust upwards. "Ah Arthur."

"You like that?"

"Like it? I love it." Merlin said and started to bounce up and down on top of Arthur to show him just how much he liked it. Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "Ar...Arthur...Touch...Me." Arthur took hold of Merlin's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. They were that caught up with each other, they didn't notice someone trying to open the bathroom door.

"Ah Merlin you're tight."

"I'm close Arthur."

"Come with me Merlin."

Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur passionately when he felt himself close. With one hand still pumping Merlin's cock, Arthur used his other hand to fondle Merlin's balls again. Not being able to hold off any longer, Merlin came, spilling all onto both their stomachs, screaming into Arthur's mouth. When Merlin came, he clenched around Arthur which was his undoing and came screaming into Merlin's mouth, spilling all inside of Merlin.

Merlin pulled away and leaned his forehead against Arthur's. "Wow." he breathed.

"That's one way of putting it."

"How about we get dressed and go for a second, third and fourth round in your bed."

Arthur lifted Merlin off him and stood up, helping Merlin up as well. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

When they both got dressed, Arthur unlocked the bathroom door and walked towards the stairs, hand in hand with Merlin and came to a stop when he saw an angry Morgana. "What's up with you?"

Morgana ignored Arthur and looked at Merlin. "What did you do to Will?"

"What did _I _do to Will?"

"Yes. Look at that." she said pointing to one of her bedroom door that had a very visible dint in it. "What happened?" asked Arthur.

"Will punched my door in anger. He really looked pissed. When I asked him what's wrong all he said was ask Merlin. So I'm asking. What did you do to Will."

"Merlin did nothing to except show him a different reaction to what Will was expecting and let him know that Merlin only pushes away people he doesn't like." Arthur said with a smug look on his face. Merlin blushed and Morgana frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll tell you another time. But now. We are going home." Arthur walked past Morgana and walked down the stairs and out of the house, pulling Merlin with him. Not wanting to waste a second as he wanted Merlin in his bed.

* * *

_The end._

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
